Small, fragile natural history specimens, such as insects, small mollusk shells, and others are typically photographed from multiple angles to record the specimen. The specimens have been traditionally mounted on a specimen mount using adhesives or clay, which can leave residue on the specimen and possibly damage the surface of the specimen. The vacuum mounts have been developed to overcome the drawbacks of the adhesives or clay. These vacuum mounts, however, are static, requiring the specimen to be manually repositioned in order to take pictures from different angles, thereby risking losing or damaging the specimen.
It would be beneficial to provide a vacuum mount that can be moved in order to be able to photograph specimen from different angles without having to move the camera.